Gustos
by Caffeina
Summary: Theodore Nott tiene gustos muy raros. El más raro de todos es ver a Malfoy y Granger discutir. -one.shot-


_Harry Potter_ © J.K. Rowling, WB.  
Nota: Rowling no ha especificado que clase de chico es Nott, así es cómo lo veo yo, espero no haber caído en el ooc.

* * *

Theodore Nott es un chico muy… peculiar.

Raro según sus compañeros de casa. Y no sólo por su introvertido comportamiento, sino también por sus gustos poco comunes y su extravagante e ilimitada imaginación.

Prueba de ello es su gusto por los dulces muggles; que al estar prohibidos en su casa y entre las serpientes los hacía más apetecibles, dejándolo con una sensación de querer más, llegando al grado de convertirse en obsesión. Otra de sus rarezas es su muy gran, variada, e incoherente imaginación. Podría pasarse horas, e incluso hasta días sumido en ese mundo de aventura, jugando a ser un príncipe en busca de la princesa, el guardián de una lejana galaxia o simplemente un muggle.

Pero su pasatiempo favorito, el más extraño según Zabini, es observar a las personas. Ver sus gestos, expresiones y posturas es lo más divertido que podría encontrar en el castillo, además del Quidditch claro. Y como entre todo siempre hay un favorito, Teddy Nott ya tiene a los suyos. Aquellos que le alegran el día, especialmente los miércoles (a diferencia de todo el mundo el no odia los lunes)_._ Por eso está ahí, puntualmente a la hora del almuerzo, esperando en uno de los pasillos entre el baño de chicas y el salón de encantamientos (del cual acaba de salir)_._

Como siempre él aparece primero, con ese andar arrogante y de elegantes movimientos. Trae la camisa desfajada y desabotonada casi hasta la mitad, la corbata colgando deshecha por ambos lados del cuello y el cabello rubio revuelto sin nada de gomina. Hermoso, según las féminas que pasan junto a él. Camina lento, sin prisas, como si estuviera esperando a alguien.

Segundos después aparece ella. Su andar es torpe y sus movimientos bruscos. Tiene los primeros botones sueltos de la camisa, y su corbata aun anudada, la lleva un poco floja. Su falda la lleva por arriba de las rodillas, y sube con cada rápido paso que da, el cabello un poco menos revuelto que de costumbre y se le nota algo húmedo. Murmura algo por lo bajo, con los ojos fijos en el piso. Camina rápido, como huyendo de algo.

El chico al verla sonríe con cinismo, dejando a la vista su perlada dentadura, y aparece un brillo de malicia en sus ojos.

Y Teddy al verlos se recarga en la pared, suspira y sonríe, sabe que será entretenido su encuentro.

—Vaya Granger, creo que te equivocaste de baño — dice Draco deteniéndose frente a la castaña.

Hermione se detiene al oír la frase y levanta la vista, llevando sus ojos chocolate a los grises del chico frente a ella. Frunce el ceño y la nariz, enojada y fastidiada. El mismo gesto de hace una semana.

—Jódete Malfoy.

—Temperamental, ¿Éstas ovulando? si eso debe ser, sino no me explico tu mal humor y la facha que llevas — le contesta mirándola de arriba hacia abajo — ya te he dicho que el _look_ del guardabosques no está de moda. Deberías probar la poción alisadora, da muy buenos resultados… aunque por el nido que traes en la cabeza dudo mucho que te funcione.

—Malfoy en primera, no me importa lo que pienses de mí; en segunda, yo no sigo modas; y en tercera, ¡qué te importa! ¡Por lo menos yo no me veo como si no me hubiera bañado en semanas! — Le grita fastidiada

—Sabes que me veo sexy de cualquier forma Granger, soy irresistible. — levanta una ceja y se cruza de brazos.

—La opinión de tu mamá no cuenta Malfoy — dice con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Vamos, aunque finjas sabes que es verdad, ¿o acaso _weasel_ — dice haciendo una cara de asco – se vería tan sexy como yo?

—Él se vería mucho más guapo que tu aunque solo trajera un taparrabo y…

—Puag… cállate quieres, me vas a hacer vomitar — dice sacando la lengua y tomando su estómago — además creo que deberías revisarte la vista, ese tiene lo de guapo lo que yo de muggle.

—El es más atractivo que tú — dice cruzada de brazos.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Cómo? — pregunta con la boca abierta.

—Dudo mucho que estés sorda… ¿te gusta? — repite con su mirada fija en la de ella.

Ve como ella se revuelve incomoda — he… pues yo… n… — se muerde el labio y por un segundo, ella desvía su mirada hacia el suelo — no… ¡no creo que te importe!

Le ve sonreír — Tienes razón, no me importa — dice mojándose los labios.

Y Theodore no puede evitar dejar salir una sonrisa de diversión. Sus gestos serían de lo más normales, si no fuera porque Hermione no se sonroja con facilidad y solo se muerde el labio cuando está nerviosa, o que Draco cuando miente tiende a mojarse los labios. Y su apariencia tampoco es común, que sólo se ven así los miércoles a medio día.

—Me encantaría seguir perdiendo el tiempo, pero tengo cosas mucho más importantes — dice ella avanzando hacia él — permiso.

—Adelante — dice mientras se hace a un lado para dejarla pasar. Y antes de girar hacia el otro corredor…

—¡Granger!

—¿Qué quieres? — responde sin girarse.

—Te queda bien ese uniforme.

Y sólo Nott se da cuenta del sonrojo y la sonrisa emocionada de Granger, y la sonrisa traviesa de Malfoy antes de seguir con su camino.

Definitivamente, observar a Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger discutir cada miércoles al medio día es lo más divertido y raro le gusta hacer a Theodore Nott.


End file.
